the_magical_fivefandomcom-20200213-history
The Boss of Skylands Part 1 (Transcript)
This is a transcript of Episode 8 of Season 1 of The Magical Five, The Boss of Skylands (part 1). Everyone is falling through the sky. Shine: WOOOAAAHHH! Pop Tart: WHEEE! A giant boulder flies by. Lover: AHHH! Mark: Oh great, now there's a GIANT ROCK! Everyone lands. Pop Tart: Where are we?! A floating island?! Shine: Don't you see Pop Tart? It's Skylands! Pop Tart: No, you‘ve never taken me here. Shine: Pop Tart, I only got my Portal Master powers yesterday, chill. Lover: Skylands? I've never been here before... Cute Eyes: Well, I’m not as scared anymore- Spry gets stolen by a dragon. Cute Eyes: NEVERMIND! Cute Eyes hides behind Lover, but the dragon is Spyro. Spyro: Hey hey! I hear you're the new Portal Master! Make3.0Shine beams. Shine: Well...it's an honor. Mark: Who...what? Cute Eyes slowly peeks out from behind Lover. Pop Tart: Alright, dragon. What's your deal, Neil? Spyro: My name is Spyro. And I came to...tell you some bad news. First, who are you all? Except Shine. Pop Tart: Pop Tart, pal. Don't forget it. Cute Eyes: I'm Cute Eyes! People call me the ice cream lovin' narwhal. Mark: My name's Markiplier...but you can call me Mark. Lover: I'm Lover...c-can I pet you? Spyro: Uh...sure? Shine: She likes dragons, don't worry. FairyTailLover01 smiles and pets Spyro carefully, as not to hurt him. Spyro: Well...I have some bad news to tell you...I know that you know Jacksepticeye, right? FairyTailLover01 and Markiplier nod. Shine: Wait...how do you know? Spyro: Well, I am subscribed to Mark. Big fan. Mark: Oh, thanks! Spyro winks. Spyro: Anyway, I have bad news about him. Yesterday, he was here in Skylands. Shine: Wait, why though? Spyro: Because I'm a big fan of him, so I invited him to dinner. Then, he went into a Sensei Life Realm, and he got captured by Kaos and...someone else. Cute Eyes: Oh no! Jackaboy! Golden engine and the Magical Hive drop from the sky and break. Shine: No! The Hive! Mark: Well...crap. Lover: That's...not good. Pop Tart: That's gonna be expensive. Spyro thinks. Spyro: Tell ya what; if you defeat Kaos once and for all, we can fix your ship-house. Shine: Uh...what do you guys think? Mark: I mean...we're stuck here, aren't we? Cute Eyes: Or Lover could teleport us! Lover: ...I can't teleport us from one dimension to another. It doesn't really work that way... Pop Tart: Well, we should save Jackaboy! Shine: Pop's right. Who's with me? Everyone puts their hand or flipper in the middle and Spry puts his claw in the middle. Shine: Wait, you're coming? Spry: Well, I DO know my way around Skylands. Plus, if I do, I can prove I'm a real Skylander. Shine: Well, let's set off! Spyro: Woah woah woah! You can't go in THOSE clothes! Lover: Huh? Spyro: You need armor and weapons! Spry: Yeah, Kaos has a whole army. Spyro: Well, we have to figure out your classes first. Follow me! Lover: Okay! Spyro flies to the Academy with Spry and everyone follows them. Eon: Welcome to the Skylanders Academy! Shine: Sweet! Spyro: Yeah, it's quite the sight, but we need to see what class you are. Spry: And element! Spyro: Introducing the Sensei Scanner! A machine is revealed. Cute Eyes: Whoa...does it have ice cream? Spry: Ice cream? Oh, Cute Eyes....OF COURSE IT DOES! Spry hands out ice cream. Cute Eyes: YAY! Cute Eyes eats the ice cream and goes into derp mode. Shine: Lover, you should go first. Lover: M-me? Shine: Lover, go ahead! It's not dangerous! Spyro: Probably not dangerous! Lover: Probably?! FairyTailLover01 nervously steps forward a bit. Machine: Light Bowslinger. Spyro: There you go! See? It wasn't that hard! Shine: Lover, you should go pick some armor and a weapon! Lover: Whoa...okay! Shine: I'll go next. Make3.0Shine goes in and Spyro turns on the machine. Machine: Fire Quickshot. Shine: I'll go pick my stuff. Pop Tart: Cute Eyes, wanna go next? Cute Eyes: (still in derp mode) sUrE! Cute Eyes waddles in, continuing to eat his ice cream, and Spyro turns on the machine. Machine: Water Sorcerer. Cute Eyes: oOh! Cute Eyes derpily waddles back out. Pop Tart: My turn! Pop Tart goes in and Spyro turns on the machine. Machine: Air Ninja. Pop Tart: Nice! Pop Tart goes to pick weapons. Spry: Your turn, Mark! Mark: Alright! Markiplier walks in and Spyro turns on the machine. Machine: Earth Smasher. Mark: Sweet. Spyro: Alright, that's everyone! Make3.0Shine picks out some juice guns and red armor. Shine: Sweet! Pop Tart picks out pink armor and pop tart ninja stars. Pop Tart: Hey Lover, aren’t you gonna pick out a weapon? Lover: I've already got a bow, actually. FairyTailLover01 gets some white armor. Cute Eyes: Can I just use my horn? Spyro: Uh...sure! Cute Eyes: Yay! Cute Eyes gets some blue armor and Markiplier already has brown armor on, but has no clue what weapon to grab. Mark: Uh...what weapon do I need? Shine: Some sort of hammer or axe. Mark: Got it! Markiplier grabs a giant hammer and, somehow, holds it just fine. Shine: Alright! We're all set! What now? (TO BE CONTINUED...) Category:Transcripts